


No One Has to Know

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Shield and Gun [25]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame AU, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: Dugan has an important job.  Dugan is not good with important jobs.





	No One Has to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of Steggy Week 2019 over on Tumblr

Oh no. No no no. This is not good. This is not happening.

Where the hell’d the rings go?!

Shit, I can’t believe I lost ‘em. Steve gave me one job. One job! For twenty minutes all I had to do was keep the rings in my pocket while they signed some papers before the shindig. I just had to stand here and not lose them.

Why do they make these things so goddamn tiny?!

Why’d he hafta trust me with this job? Why couldn’t Morita do it? All right, so I was practically jumpin’ up and down beggin’ to do it but Cap shoulda known better than to trust me. Not with somethin’ this important.

I coulda sworn they were in this pocket. Maybe they’re in this one. Nope, not that one either. Not my pants pockets. Not the jacket pockets. Why are there so many damn pockets! Maybe it’s on the floor. It’s gotta be there. 

Peggy’s gonna kill me. She is actually gonna kill me this time. You’d think I’d be worried about Steve killin’ me but Peggy’s wrath is the one to avoid. 

We’ve all been waitin’ for this day. We knew it would happen; always joked around about which of us would be Steve’s best man and Peggy’s man of honor. Bucky always won best man, hands down, but after his fall… It didn’t seem right to put any of us in his shoes. 

Man of honor usually shifted with who Peg was least annoyed with at the time. Last I remember Gabe and Monty were tied but I know she has a soft spot in her heart for me. Not that they knew we were joking around about it. They didn’t like to talk about the future past winning the war. Can’t say that I blame them. It’s a blessing and a miracle they get this second chance. 

I’ll be damned if I’m gonna be the one to mess it up.

It’d be nice if all the fellas were here but I know why they’re rushin’ to do this. Well, it’d make more sense if Steve knocked Peggy up but Peg was very clear that she wasn’t expectin’ a mini Cap. My shin still hurts from where she kicked me. 

We knew Steve was gonna propose. He got the ring when we were in Europe. He used to carry it with him everywhere. He’d always jot down little notes he wanted to remember for a proposal but he always ended up losin’ ‘em. We always told him he couldn’t plan it. It had to come from the heart in the moment. He musta listened to us because we stopped seein’ scrap pieces of paper lyin’ around. 

He almost lost the ring once. That’s when he put it in his footlocker for safe keeping. When he went down, I knew the SSR would come along and claim everything of Caps as soon as they could. We were fine with them taking Captain America. We weren’t fine with them taking Steve Rogers.

So myself and a coupla the guys stole his footlocker one night. We replaced it with one we doctored up; stenciled his stage name on there and everything before taking the real one with us. He didn’t have much of anything related to Captain America anyway. He had plenty of stuff to showcase the man behind the uniform, though.

The ring was in there. We’d been plannin’ to give Peggy the footlocker for safekeeping. It was only right since they’d been courtin’ each other, you know. We couldn’t give it to her with the ring in it. That woulda broke her heart. Peggy Carter’s the toughest dame I ever met but I saw what losin’ Steve did to her. She wasn’t really the same after that. Didn’t smile as much. Didn’t laugh as much. 

So I kept it for safe keeping. Funny. I manage to keep it safe just fine for a year but I lose it the minute Steve gives it back to me. 

I hate irony.

Anyway, if anyone deserves this, deserves a happy life, it’s Steve and Peggy. They’re so similar it’s scary. Peggy didn’t hesitate to step into Steve’s shoes when we were wrapping things up for the war. The Commandos will always follow her in a heartbeat the same we do Steve. 

They’re perfect for each other.

I haven’t really known them separately but I don’t think I needed to. I don’t really know how to explain it. They’re better when they’re together. Separately they can conquer anything and anyone that stands in their way. I’ve seen that first hand and it’s somethin’, lemme tell ya. Together, though… Together they can conquer empires. They can make the world stop with the sheer will of their beings. 

I tell ya, I’d hate to be the one opposin’ them.

Wait!

Haha, there they are. Pined in my hat for safe keeping, same place I put everything important. Woo, that was almost a disaster. Rings found, crisis averted, and still at least two minutes to spare. 

“Dugan, ya ready?”

“Yeah, yeah, just fixin’ my suit.”

No one ever has to know. 


End file.
